Dimensional Remote V1
The Dimensional Remote, also called the D-Remote '''or simply '''The Remote '''is an phone/remote like item which appears in the Heartful Flame Series, mostly throughout Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1 and Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2. It is the first model created and mass-produced by Baljeet-2, while it's blueprints and designs were created by Zoey. The primary function of the device is to open portal to different dimensions/universes, allowing dimensional travel. The known users of the remotes are Emily, Melissa, Katie and Selena. Due to previous characters reappearing in the Heroes' Ideal Series, the remotes re-appear in the aforementioned. Origin Zoey brainstormed the idea for the device, patterned after Phineas and Ferb's Otherdimension-inator Remote. As the Otherdimension-inator Remote only allows travelling through a clockwise of dimensions, she fixed it's flaw to the Dimensional Remote by allowing it to absorb ectoplasm, a ghostly energy which empowers the portals to other universes, dubbed the '''Ecto-portals. She sketched the blueprints for it's creation and give them to the 2nd Dimension Baljeet, as she did not have any capabilities to invent at the time. One of the remotes first appeared in To be British or not to be British where it is given to Emily by Emily-2. It was later given to Katie, the true user of the said remote. Design The remote, as mentioned before, is designed to allow dimensional travel for the user. It is also is sentient due to it's Artificial Intelligence (A.I.). Because of that, the remote can only choose a specific candidate that have a potential to use it to full power. If the user is not a candidate, the A.I. counts them as a guardian. It is capable of other functions like close/long-ranged combat, time-travel, teleportation, etc. One of the main sub-function of the remote is the utilizations of Core Medals, allowing it to utilize with it's powers and using a certain ability the device won't normally have (in Katie's case, it also empower her Phoenix Aura with special abilites). It is capable of evolving and/or recalibrating, depending on the user's emotion. The remotes are powered by Ectoplasms, a form of spiritual energy which stabilizes the multiverse. The indication that the remote has chosen it's candidate is that it will shine a bright light once touched. Stages As mentioned before, the remote can evolve and/or recalibrate. 'First Stage' The remote's first and natural, original form. During it's first use, it can only be used to open portals and recieve a help signal from other dimensions. Progressively, the user can unlock various other modes that includes:- * Combat Mode * Teleportation Mode * Giga Scan Mode Due to the limitations of the first stage, according to Nyx, would not able to accept any power beyond the 20th Level; Mega Core Medals being an example. The amount of Ectoplasm is also limited (up to 100%), and as such, is vunerable to being stolen by enemies. Without the Ectoplasm, the remote won't function. It takes 2 hours for the ectoplasm to recharge. 'Second Stage' The remote's second and evolved form. The color changes depends on the user's emotion and characteristics. The attacks made by the remote can be upgraded in a fire-like state. Unlike the first stage, It also allows the usage of powers beyond Level 20. The amount of Ectoplasms is also changed to unlimited, thus becoming invunerable from being stolen. 'Recallibration' If the remote isn't functional for a longer period of time, it would automatically recallibrate. The recalibrations can happen with either of the stages mentioned above. Appearence It mostly resembles a television remote. It has an antenna, two screens and 3 buttons. The default color for the interface green. If the remote evolved, the interface changes depending on the character's physique; eg: Katie's remote changed color to blue with a red flame-like image once it evolved to the second stage. In the recallibrated form, the screen is coloured green is is placed on a black oval with 4 golden spikes. The yellow buttons are fused into one and it moved to right side along with a newly produced red button. The blue button's shape is a trapezium. It also adds an holographic interface panel which is symbolized by a yellow hemisphere with grey rings and a small blue circle in the center. The antenna is also wider and have shorter end. The word D-Remote is added to left-side end. Users Emily Kinney The first user of the first D-Remote. Due to her not being a true user, she is only a guardian. As such, she is not able to unlock the remote's full potential. As a running gag, she oftenly lose this remote. She later give this remote to Katie. Melissa She temporarily wield the remote when Emily is injured during the finale of EKDC. Like Emily, Melissa is only the remote's guardian. Katie The true user of the first remote. more details later, since this is just a fanon from my imagination...... Selena She is given a D-Remote by Katie. more details later, since this is just a fanon from my imagination......and yeah, I just Ctrl C+ Ctrl V to this location :P Features 'Portal Antenna' The antenna generates/create a portal to other universes. It can also generate projectiles, blades, and portal specifically for time-travelling. 'Energy Screen' This screen features details on the amount of Ectoplams. It is mostly seen throughout the series. It also acts as a homing signal. 'Buttons' These buttons have different functions *1st Yellow Buttons, later Yellow Button when fused with the second button - To shoot tracking device or retrace a person/objects. *2nd Yellow Button, later Red Button - Switch between modes. *Blue Button - Activates the Portal Antenna to create a portal/Unleashes various attacks/Activates remote abilities/scan Core Medals 'Help Receiver' The help reciever, represented by a red icon is able to sense any danger in parts of the world and the universe. 'Holografic Interface System' A function added by Nyx to Katie's remote when she is inspired with the Omnitrix (which also has a holografic interface). It shows hologram of various things like the dimensions' data or various maps. This function was later added to the other copies of the remote, one which belongs to Selena. 'Remote Abilities' The remote has the power to scan powers and abilities ofdifferent universes. Katie, true to her bad sense of naming, dubbed these as Remote Abilities. Some of the abilities are not offensive and/or defensive type. The usage of the Remote Abilities are not unlocked until the visit to the Generator Rex Universe. As revealed in the third series, reconfiguration of the universes can cause to Remote Abilities to remove themselves from the remote and went to their respective universes while taking form of special or normal versions of that universe's object in order to scan the refongured dimension's data. It can only be retrieved when the Remote reacted to it. The data of Remote Abilities can be synced with other remotes, but it is only possible with the first model. *'Lilo and Stitch Universe' - A Tiki Charm: *'Codename: Kid's Next Door Universe' - Silver and Gold 2x4 Wrench: *'Super Sentai Universe' - Soul: *'Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Universe' - Rainbow-coloured Twirly-Whirly Flower *'Ben 10 Universe' - Plumber's Badge: *'The Penguins of Madagascar Universe' - A Fuse *'Dora the Explorer Universe' - A Teddy Bear *'Chowder Universe' - A Carrot *'Fish Hooks Universe' - An Anchor *'Spongebob Squarepants Universe' - A Golden Krabby Patty *'Adventure Time Universe' - A Jewel *'The Fairly Oddparents Universe' - A Silver Wand *'Kamen Rider Universe' - Ability WizardRing *'Naruto Universe' - A Golden Leaf Scroll *'Pokemon Universe' - Silver Pokeball *'Sandra, The Fairytale Detective Universe' - Magnifying Glass *'Chalkzone Universe' - A Yellow Magic Chalk: *'Power Rangers Universe' - A Golden Power Crystal *'Kid vs. Kat Universe' - Catnip Technology: Kat's Powers *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe' - Sapphire Fire Ruby: The Elements of Harmony's powers *'Transformers Animated Universe' - A Cybernetic Orb: Sari's robotic abilities *'The Pink Panther Universe' - Pink Paint Brush: Pink Panther's hijinks *'T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe' - T.U.F.F. Dogbone: Dudley's multi dog senses. *'Invader Zim Universe' - Overly Advanced Irken Tech (O.A.I.T): Zim's machinery *'Digimon Universe' - Digicode *'Wizards of Waverly Place Universe' - A Magical Gem: The Russo Sibblings' Magic *'Danny Phantom Universe' - Silver Fenton Thermos: Danny's Ghost Powers *'Robotboy Universe' - Robotboy's Good Luck Charm: Robotboy's weaponary *'Good Luck Charlie Universe' - A baby rattle: Though not exactly an ability,it emits a lullaby-like sound similar to the one from Good Luck Charlie *'Pair of King's Universe' - A Silver Tarantula Emblem:It emits a sword similar to Mikayla's. *'iCarly Universe' - A Thumbdrive: Though not exactly an ability,it emits a Random Dancing-like music. *'My Life As A Teenage Robot Universe' - Brad's Toy Plane: Jenny's weaponary *'Big Time Rush Universe' - Silver Guitar Pick: Though not exactly an ability,it emits an instrumental version of the Big Time Rush theme. *'MAD Universe' - Matie's Blaster: It emits the bombs used by Black Spy and White Spy. *'Kick Buttowski Universe' - A British Skateboarding Helmet: Though not exactly an ability,it emits a skateboard similar to Kick's * The Buzz on Maggie Universe - A Stinky Boot: Though not exactly an ability,it emits a funky music similar to the one Maggie listens to. *'Growing Up Creepie Universe' Creepie's Spider Hair Clip: Activates a beam that features Creepie's ability to talk to bugs. *'The Emperor's New School Universe' - Yzma's Pen *'The Looney Tunes Show Universe' - A Ring *'Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Universe' - A Pineapple *'Back to the Future:The Animated Series Universe' - A highly advanced Flux Capacitor: Time-Travel *'Dexter's Laboratory Universe' - Hoverboard *'The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Universe' - A Candy: Fires multiple candies similar to the one from the Candy Barrel. *'The Amazing World of Gumball Universe' - Anais' Doll *'Pucca Universe' - A Noodle *'Yin Yang Yo! Universe' - WuFu Nunchucks: Woo Foo Aura. *'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Universe' - A Duplicate Power Primate *'The Replacements Universe' - A Red Fleemco Phone: Though not exactly an ability,it connects the phone line with Fleemco. *'True Jackson VP Universe' - Lulu's Phone *'Animaniacs Universe' - An anvil *'Skunk Fu! Universe' - Rabbit's necklace: Ox's Art of No Mind. *'Jimmy Two-Shoes Universe' - Miseryville Camera:Though not exactly an abilty,it emits a beam filled with Jimmy's happy go lucky personality. *'Johnny Test Universe' - A Silver Screwdriver: Emits a beam that transforms a user to something else,similar to the function of one of Mary and Susan Test's machine *'Scooby Doo!Mystery Incorperated Universe' Golden Scooby Snacks: Sets up traps similar to Freddie's many various traps. *'Tom and Jerry Tales Universe' - A Pink-coloured Cheese: The antics and gags used by Tom and Jerry. *'Xialoin Showdown Universe' - The Xiaolin Spear: Power of all Shen-Gong Wus like the Star Hanabi or the Orb of Tonami *'The Mask:The Animated Universe' - Stanley's Hat: The Mask's Powers *'Catscratch Universe' - Catface Emblem *'Avatar:The Last Airbender Universe' - Symbol of the Four Nation: The Powers of the Four Elements *'The Mighty B! Universe' - A burette:Emits a small space cube that traps enemies,referencing the fact that Bessie is claustraphobic. *'The X's Universe' - Tuesday's Make-up Mirror: The X's Gadgets and Weaponaries. *'El Tigre:The Adventures of Manny Rivera Universe' - A Golden El Tigre Belt: El Tigre's Powers *'The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa Universe' - Timom's Grub *'Aladdin (TV Series) Universe' - An Arabian Dagger: The Genie's Magic *'Speed Racer:The Next Generation Universe' - A Wheel :Mach 6's gadgetery. *'Sushi Pack Universe' Tako's Bracelets: Wasabi's Powers *'Generator Rex Universe' - The Delta Nanite: Rex's Nanite Abilities *'Doraemon Universe':Dora the Kid's Air Cannon *'Regular Show Universe' *'Kappa Mikey Universe' *'Blue's Clues Universe' *'Scaredy Squirrel Universe' *'Batman: The Brave and the Bold Universe' *'Camp Lazlo Universe' *'Courage the Cowardly Dog Universe' *'The Troop Universe' *'Supah Ninjas Universe' *'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe' *'Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Universe' *'Team Umizoomi Universe' *'My Gym Partner's A Monkey Universe' *'Krypto the Superdog Universe' *'Samurai Jack Universe' *'Finding Nemo Universe' *'Tamagotchi! Universe' *'Cars Universe' *'Planet Sheen Universe' *'Bolt Universe' *'Chicken Little Universe' *'Hamtaro Universe' *'Gawayn Universe' *'Terminator Universe' *'2nd Dimension' *'A Phintastic Investigation Universe' *'Alternate Danville' *'The Terran Empire Universe' *'Desolated Danville' *'2nd Ponyville' *'Cupcakes Universe' *'Sweet Apple Masscare Universe' *'The Spiderses Universe' *'Rainbow Factory Universe' *'Alternate Ni Hao,Kai-Lan Universe' *'Darkness Dimension' *'Music Realm' *'Happiness Dimension' *'Rainbow Realm' *'Melody World' *'Party World' *'Gaia Memory Source World' *'Fashion World' *'Paradise Island' *'IQ Island' *'Cute Island' *'Wind Island' *'Flower Island' *'Happy Island' 'Dimension Character summons' The remote can summon hologram versions of the Dimension Characters as a support. Katie have found this function to be very useful, to the point of using it to prank Apple Bloom. As shown in FHS, the remote can also summon the real Dimension Characters. There are some faults when summoning a hologram; when slamming on a Dimensional Remote's button too hard, the remote will end up summon the real ones instead. These are the following Dimension Characters that are summoned: *'Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros' *'Zim' *'Ben Tennyson' *'Hunter Killer units' *'Dora Marquez' *'Kamen Rider Joker' *'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' *'Mane 6 and Spike' *'The Doraemons' *'Kamen Rider Beast' *'Power Rangers Megaforce' *'Kevin Levin' *'El Tigre' *'Aang' *'The Mask' *'Billy' 'Medal Scanner' The Medal Scanner feature allows the remote to scan the medals and iniciate Medal Combo Mode, merging with the medas and behaving in a similar way to the OOO Driver and the O Scanner. These modes are unlocked by Katie. 'Main Combos' When the whole colour set (excluding Tatoba and Tamashii) of medals are used,they iniciate the Main Combos. *'Tatoba Combo '- When using the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals,the remote iniciates the Tatoba Mode. The finisher is Tatoba Blast. The changed interface of the remote resembles the color scheme of the Tatoba Combo. *'Gatakiriba Combo '- When using the Kuwagata, Kamikiri and Batta Medals,the remote iniciates the Gatakiriba Mode.The finisher is Gatakiriba Multi-Shot.The changed interface of the remote resembles the color scheme of the Gatakiriba Combo. *'Latorartar Combo '- When using the Lion, Tora and Cheetah Medals,the remote iniciates the Latoratah Mode. The finisher is Latoratah Binder.The changed interface of the remote resembles the color scheme of the Latorartar Combo. *'Sagohzo Combo '- When using the Sai, Gorilla and Zo Medals,the remote iniciates the Sagohzo Mode.The finisher is Sagohzo Impacter. The changed interface of the remote resembles the color scheme of the Sagohzo Combo. *'Tajadol Combo '- When using the Taka,Kujaku and Condor Medals,the remote iniciates the Tajadol Mode.The finisher is Tajadol Prominence. The changed interface of the remote resembles the color scheme of the Tajadol Combo. Katie oftenly use this combo to use her Phoenix Aura, due to the similar properties. *'Shauta Combo' - When using the Shachi, Denki Unagi and Tako Medals,the remote iniciates the Shauta Mode. The finisher is Shauta Marine Break. The changed interface of the remote resembles the color scheme of the Shauta Combo. *'Tamashii Combo '- When using the Taka, Imagin and Shocker Medals, the remote iniciates the Tamashii Mode. The finisher is Tamashii Burst. This is first attempted by Katie. The changed interface of the remote resembles the color scheme of the Tamashii Combo. *'Burakawani Combo '- When using the Cobra, Kame and Wani Medals, the remote iniciates the Burakawani Impact.The changed interface of the remote resembles the color scheme of the Burakawani Combo. *'Upechi Combo '- When using the Unicorn,Pegasus and Chikyu Kouma Medals, the remote iniciates the Upechi Mode. The finisher is the Upechi Fantasy. The changed interface of the remote resembles the colour of the medals. *'Sanibi Combo '- When using the Sasori,Kani and Ebi Medals,the remote iniciates the Sanibi Mode.The finisher is Sanibi Great Slash. The changed interface of the remote resembles the colour of the medals. *'Putotyra Combo '- When using each of the Ptera,Toricera and Tyranno Medals, the remote iniciates the Putotyra Mode. '''The finisher the '''Putotyra Explosion. It is one of the most dangerous combo finisher, as it almost tire out Katie during it's use. The Combo can only maintain for only 10 minutes or it will make the remote self aware. During the 3rd series, it was stated by Nyx that the reason the Putotyra Combo become a flaw to the system because it haven't achieved the Perfect Form. Katie and Selena are the only ones managed to unlock the full potential of the Putotyra Mode. This form is known as Putotyra Mode Perfect Form. The new finisher is Putotyra Ice-Age, though the old finisher can still be used.The changed interface of the remote resembles the color scheme of the Putotyra Combo and later light purple when it achieved Perfect Form. *'Mopeha Combo '- When using Suujo's Medal, the Kamome, Pelican and Hayabusa Medals, the remote iniciates the Mopeha Mode. The finisher is Mopeha Wing Blazer. The changed interface of the remote resembles the colour of the medals 'Sub-Combos' Aside from the Main Combos,the remote can also do the Sub Combos. Kujaku: *'Takajaba' *'Takajartar' *'Takajazo' *'Takajata' *'Takakiridol' *'Takakiriba ' *'Takakirietar' *'Takakirizo' *'Takakirita ' *'Takatoradol' *'Takatorartar' *'Takatorazo' *'Takatorata' *'Takagoridol ' *'Takagoriba' *'Takagorietar' *'Takagorizo ' *'Takagorita' *'Takaudol ' *'Takauba' *'Takautar' *'Takauzo' *'Takauta' 'Super Combos' Using the Super Medals,the remote can assume a Super Medal Combo Mode. *'Super Tatoba Combo' *'Super Tajador Combo' *'Super Kuwagata Combo' *'Super Latoratah Combo' *'Super Sagohzo Combo' *'Super Shauta Combo ' *'Super Putotyra Combo' *'Super Burakawani Combo' *'Super Tamashii Combo' *'Super Burakawani Combo' *'Super Sanibi Combo' 'Mega Combos' Using the Mega Medals,the remote can assume a Mega Medal Combo Mode. It can only be achieved through the remote's second stage. *'Mega Tatoba Combo' *'Mega Tajador Combo' *'Mega Kuwagata Combo' *'Mega Latoratah Combo' *'Mega Sagohzo Combo' *'Mega Shauta Combo' *'Mega Putotyra Combo' *'Mega Tamashii Combo' *'Mega Burakawani Combo' *'Mega Sanibi Combo' 'Multi-Piece Combination' Katie managed to unlock a feature of the remote,allowing a multi-piece Combo Formation. *'ShauTajadol' *'GaTajaRiba' *'TamaKiriba' *'ShauKawani' *'LatoraJadol' *'SagohKiriba' *'TajaWaKiriba' *'Putotyra x2' *'5-Piece Medal Combo '- When using the Taka, Kujaku, Condor, Kuwagata, Kamikiri, Batta, Lion, Tora, Cheetah, Sai, Gorilla, Zo, Shachi, Denki Unagi and Tako Medal at the same time, the remote and the Prism Shooter in it's Maximum Drive State, with boosted power from the Legendary Treasure.iniciates the Giga Maximum Drive Scan.The changed interface of the remote is the color of each of the 5 set Medals. *'BuraJaUta' *'TatoBuraKiriba' *'SagoWani' *'TaKiribaZo' *'All-Medal Combo' Background Information Category:Fanon Works Category:Device